


I Choose You

by brokenhighways



Series: Trope Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mind Games, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: Jude's watching Zero and Jelena poses in front of the cameras, arms folded across his chest like he's keeping secrets from spilling out. It would be so easy. To stand here and tell everyone where Zero was last night. Who he was with. None of it matters because Zero pretends it didn't happen.
Relationships: Jelena Howard/Zero | Gideon, Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon
Series: Trope Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958569
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen, Zude





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Two Peas In A Pod' and second fill for my trope_bingo card for the prompt 'Mind Games'.

Jude's watching Zero and Jelena poses in front of the cameras, arms folded across his chest like he's keeping secrets from spilling out.

It would be so easy. To stand here and tell everyone where Zero was last night. Who he was with. Except, he knew what it was. It doesn't matter if Zero spends his evenings curled up on Jude's couch. Or falls asleep with his head on Jude's chest.

None of it matters because Zero pretends it didn't happen.

"Why do you look so miserable?" Zero's in front of him, drink in hand, smirk glued to his face like life is one big joke.

"You tell me. Who are you going home with tonight?"

Zero's laughter is strained. "Jude. We're not together. I don't owe you anything."

"Fine. Stay away from my apartment. Let's keep it just business."

Jude turns to leave, and Zero stops him, warm fingers on Jude's wrist. He drops it quickly and clears his throat. "You and I are in this together, Jude. That hasn't changed."

He should free his arm and stick to his guns. Banish Zero from any personal aspect of his life. Except, the way Zero's looking at him always gets to him. Deep and searching, like there's an unbreakable connection between them. It trips Jude up, making him believe there's something here. 

They end up leaving the event separately and coming together at Jude's apartment.

+

The following evening, Zero is humming a different tune. They're at a team event and Jelena’s elsewhere meaning Zero's pictures are all solo - something that's not going to help him conquer L.A. or take over the world any time soon. 

Unfortunately, Zero takes it badly when he  _ innocently _ brings it up.

"What's it to you, Jude? Jelena isn't perfect. If she's not here, it's for a good reason. Why do you hate her so much?"

."Don't try to make this about me. It's about whether you're falling for her or not."

"I'm not falling for anyone."

The thing is, Jude’s not buying it. He’s seen the way Zero looks at her, the way his gaze lingers when she walks away. When she calls, he jumps. When she pushes him away, he chases after her. 

The same way he runs after Jude. 

"You mean you don't whisper things to her in the dark and deny them in the light?"

Jude’s been over this a million times in his head - wondering if Zero is for real. If  _ they’re  _ real and it is on his end. He likes Zero - likes him a lot. He thinks there could be something here, but he’s done with the mind games. 

"Look, Jude, I say stuff after sex just like any other man. Doesn't make it true."

"So, you're a manipulative bastard?"

Zero takes a sip of his Martini and flashes his trademark grin. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Fine. You can have Jelena." Zero perks up, like he's happy Jude's dropping it. "Or you can have me. You need to choose."

The smile is gone now, and Zero’s throat convulses  _ hard _ like he’s been knocked for six. "You're kidding, right?"

"No,” Jude takes a step back and bites his lip. “I'm not."

“Jude...look we came up with this plan  _ together _ . Why is it suddenly a big deal?”

“...our plan wasn’t for you to  _ fall _ for her,” Jude hisses, glancing around the club to make sure no one overhears them.

“I’m not...I’m  _ not _ falling for her, okay?” Zero looks away and mutters something under his breath. “What do you want from me, Jude?”

“I want you to make a decision, Zero,” Jude says. “I’ll always have your back no matter who you choose, but...you can’t have both of us.”

With that, Jude walks away ignoring the way his chest is hammering in his stomach.

+

Two days later, Jude’s staying in for the night after deciding to blow off yet another event. This time it’s for Jelena - the launch of her perfume ‘ _ Quench by Jelena’ _ . He’s not heard from Zero since he gave him the ultimatum and he’s taking it for what it is - a quiet rejection. 

After spending a ridiculous amount of time willing his phone to ring, Jude calls it a night.

He’s getting ready for bed when Zero appears in the bedroom doorway the way he often does. It's early and Jude wasn't expecting to see him.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Jelena's launch?” Jude glances at the wall clock. “This is usually the part where you and Jelena get into your Aston Martin and sail off into the sunset.”

It sounds  _ ridiculous _ and petty, but Jude can’t help it. Somehow, this  _ thing _ has come to mean everything to him. Zero’s his best friend, the only person Jude has in his corner, and...maybe it was unfair. To make Zero choose. 

"I blew it off, alright.” Zero places his jacket on Jude’s dresser and steps forward. He's dressed in a grey t-shirt and joggers and Jude doesn’t get it. 

"Why?" he asks. “Why would you miss out on an opportunity to get even more press?”

"Cuz, I choose you, alright?” Zero says. “I choose you."


End file.
